mergy_gracefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stefanos Rivas
Persönlichkeit Irgendwie weiß niemand so genau, wer Steve eigentlich ist. Nicht mal er selbst. Durch seine psyschichen Krankheiten (Schizophrenie & dissoziale Persönlichkeitsstörung) legt er oft ein aggressives und verantwortungsloses Verhalten an den Tag. Vor allem gegenüber den gefangenen Schattenweltlern der Anstalt wird er schnell übermütig und ist mitleidlos. Dies ändert sich allerdings, als er Ruvik kennenlernt und ihm näher kommt. Jener bringt seine Gefühle komplett durcheinander und lässt ihn all das, was er über die gefährlichen Schattenweltler gelernt hat, vergessen. Steve fasst durch sein ständiges Streben nach Liebe und Anerkennung rasch Vertrauen zu Ruvik. Er öffnet sich ihm Stück für Stück, wobei seine sensible und verletzliche Seite zum Vorschein kommt, welche wesentlich größer ist als er zugeben würde. Steve versucht seinem Vater alles recht zu machen, wenn auch eher erfolglos. Dass das fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ist, merkt er immer wieder und das macht ihm zu schaffen. Ihn überkommen Selbstzweifel und oftmals gibt er sich die Schuld an dem Tod seiner Mutter und den darauffolgenden unglücklichen Jahren für seinen Vater. Steve hängt seine Fahne meist nach dem Wind und so lässt er sich von Rivas immer wieder rein reden und befolgt seine Befehle. Ein Teil von ihm will auf seinen Vater hören und ihn stolz machen, ein anderer Teil will sich an Ruvik klammern und sich mit ihm verbünden, um das Unrecht in der Anstalt zu bekämpfen. Diesbezüglich ist Stefanos oft hin und her gerissen und steht im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst und seinen Entscheidungen. Durch seine Schizophrenie, die bei ihm mit 20 festgestellt wurde, muss Steve regelmäßig Medikamente zu sich nehmen, um die entsprechenden Symptome der Krankheit vorzubeugen. Andererseits halluziniert er und beginnt Stimmen zu hören, die ihm zum Beispiel sagen, was er tun und lassen soll. Aufgrund seiner mangelnden Fähigkeit, Beziehungen aufzubauen und zu halten, fällt es ihm schwer, irgendwo Fuß zu fassen. Sei es bei seinem Vater oder bei potentiellen Freunden in der Anstalt. Er ist extrem unsicher und hat große Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Deshalb ist Steve manchmal einsam und verloren. Allerdings schreckt er nicht davor zurück, diese entstehende Leere mit Drogen und Alkohol zu füllen. Seiner Meinung nach reicht das, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und sich besser zu fühlen. Vergangenheit Aussehen Steve ist ein langgewachsener, schlanker Kerl, der nicht viel auf seine Gesundheit und Ernährung gibt. Er hat grüne Augen und dunkelbraune Haare. Zum Missfallen seines Vaters lässt er sich hin und wieder den Drei-Tage-Bart stehen und seine Haare etwas länger wachsen. Ansonsten hält er nicht viel vom Rasieren. Seine Tattoos, die teilweise völlig willkürlich angeordnet zu sein scheinen, trägt er mit Stolz, da sie alle eine gewisse Bedeutung für ihn haben. An seiner Hüfte befindet sich eine dicke Narbe. Dort saß sein erstes Tattoo, welches kurz nach dem Stechen operativ entfernt wurde. Aber das hat Steve nicht davon abgehalten, sich weitere Tattoos selbst zu machen oder machen zu lassen. An seinen Fingern trägt er oft viele verschiedene Ringe, darunter immer den seiner verstorbenen Mutter. Auch Armbänder gehören an Steves Körper. Er schmückt sich gern, obwohl sein Kleidungsstil normalerweise recht schlicht ausfällt. Die Lederjacke, die er vor Jahren von seinem Vater geschenkt bekommen hat, mag er am liebsten. Ansonsten sind Shirts und Hemden mit verschiedenen Aufdrucken, dunkle Jeans und die Soldatenkleidung der Anstalt in Steves Kleiderschrank zu finden. Nachdem Ruvik verschwunden ist, schneidet er seine Haare kurz und trainiert hin und wieder, auch außerhalb seiner erweiterten Ausbildung. Deshalb zeichnen sich leichte Arm- und Bauchmuskeln unter seiner Haut ab. Sein Bart ist mittlerweile sein ständiger Wegbegleiter und so stutzt er ihn bloß, anstatt ihn gänzlich abzurasieren. Tattoos: * Totenkopf mit Gasmaske und Vögel auf linkem Arm * "Romeo Bleeds" auf unterem Bauch * Florale Ranken & Totenkopfgesicht auf Brust * "Rise Up" & "The Ashes" auf Brust * "Suck My Art" auf linker Hand * Unendlichkeitszeichen überm Schritt * Totenkopf auf rechter Hand * "monsters are real" auf rechtem Handgelenk * "69" auf Daumen der linken Hand * Mondphasen auf linken Fingern * Stern auf rechtem Knie * Kussmund auf linker Hüftseite * "Made In Greece" auf rechter Hüftseite * abstraktes Herz/Rose? rechts neben Schritt * Adler auf dem Rücken Trivia * Raucher * Schizophrenie & Dissoziale Persönlichkeitsstörung wurden mit 20 Jahren festgestellt * trägt immer einen Ring seiner Mutter * hat Angst vor Gewitter Zitate * "... Sondern einfach nur Steve; den gebrochenen, einsamen Stefanos, der seinen Platz im Leben nicht kannte und der von allen Seiten nur manipuliert und an den Erwartungen gestellt wurde, die er unmöglich erfüllen konnte." - Ruvik über Steve Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere